The Apprentice GTA Edition
by Mr. Zach
Summary: The GTA people are in a reality tv show. Who will win and who will get fired? please R
1. episode 1

_The Apprentice _GTA Edition

Vice City

As Tommy checked through his mail, he found a letter that said "You are invited to the tv show The Apprentice in Liberty City with Donald Love. It also said to bring two friends. Surprised, he got his son Fido and his friend, 8 ball. Then they headed off to Liberty City.

Los Santos

Carl Johnson walked home from his brothers house, he found the same letter than Tommy got. Carl decided that Sweet and Toreno would go with him. C.J. told Toreno to not take his gun to the airport but he did and Toreno got arrested for being a fake CIA guy. So Carl had to get Woozie to go with him.

Love Media

When they all got to Love Media, Donald Love Said "You are all here to see who gets to take over my company, Vercetti, Fido and 8-ball's team is called Vercetticorp. Carl's team is called Grove Street." All the team members had to live in rooms at the top of Love Media. That night C.J. snuck into Fido's room and slapped him with a black sock. Then Fido snuck into C.J.'s room and hit him with a bat. The next morning they all went up to Donald's office, he said, their first assignment was to take over Game FM, and MSX FM. The first team to talk through the microphone wins. Carl's team and to get MSX FM and Tommy's got Game FM.

Liberty City

Tommy's group jacked a car and floored it to Shore side Vale, 8-ball rigged C.J.'s car so it would not go anywhere. C.J. and is crew stole a Blista and they drove up to Tommy's car on the lift bridge Tommy's car made it just when the lift went up, stranding C.J.. When they got there, C.J. was across the street at MSX. He took a shortcut. 8-ball thru a satchel charge at the door. When it blew up, they rushed in killing most people in there. It was not going good for C.J., the guards were shooting at them at Woozie was being a sissy and ran. C.J. then got pissed at that techno radio station and killed the DJ. Tommy ran up to the top floor and shot Stretch Armstrong. Lord Sear jumped out the window. Tommy then got on the microphone and signaled that Love Media now owned this station. C.J. blew up the microphone so he lost.

Love Media

Donald said that since Grove Street lost, one of them was going home. They all went inside, this time, Lazlow and some lady were in there. These were the advisors. Donald said "Who screwed this up?" Carl, said that Woozie was being a bitch while him and Sweet did all of the killing. Woozie then put some explosives in the wrong spot. Woozie said Donald "YOUR FIRED!".


	2. episode 2

Episode 2

The next week had passed so It was time for there assignment, Donald's assignment now was to see which team could collect all of the gang cars. (Diablo Stallion, Mafia Sentinel, Triad Fish Van, Yakuza Stinger, Yardie Lobo, Cartel Cruiser, Hoods Rumpo XL, Voodoo, Cuban Hermes, Gang Burrito and an Angel)

**Liberty City**

When they set off, Tommy's team saw a lobo, Fido went up and threw out the driver. The driver shot at 8-ball so he pulled out an AK and blew out is brains. The group split up and 8-ball went to Vice City, Fido went to Portland, and Tommy went to Love Media to put the car in the garage.

Things were going good for Grove Street. C.J. stole a lobo, and killed the driver, the same time Sweet stole a Yakuza Stinger, and ran over the driver. C.J. and Sweet then drove over to Shore Side Vale. C.J. disguised himself as a Red Jack, then he just drove off in their van. Sweet had it worse off, the cartel saw him at the mansion, They shot at him, Sweet ran out of ammo so he ran away to Wichita Gardens.

When 8-ball got to the airport, he got into a fight with a taxi driver, the driver ran him over and he shot the driver. Then when he got into the airport, out of the middle of nowhere, a piece of plaster falls down and hits him in the head. He looks up and saw the driver laughing, so 8-ball starts faking it that it hurts and runs to the hospital. Then Fido had to go to Vice City instead. It took Fido all day to get there.

**Vice City**

When Fido did get there he saw a Voodoo and a Hermes chasing each other. He shot at the Voodoo, making it stop, which made the Hermes crash. Then all of the drivers started shooting at him. He jumped behind a Boxville and shot the driver of the Hermes. That scared the Voodoo driver, so he ran away. Fido then tied the two cars together and put then in Tommy's safe house garage. Fido stole an Infernos and drove to Prawn Island to get a Gang Burrito. The gang knew he was coming so they all shot his car. He jumped out and shot one guy. He was overran by them, he could not swim so he ran inside the film studio and hid. When they found him he threw a grenade at them killing them all. So he casually walked out and stole there van. When he got to Downtown he saw an Angel. He tried to knock the guy off the bike but the guy punched Fido and drove off. Fido then walked inside The Greasy Chopper and talked to the biker guys. The Leader, Mitch Baker, said he had to race them in order to have a bike. Outside just when they said go, all of the bikers drove off. Fido then put the bike in his van and drove back to Tommy's garage. Fido then hooked up the two tied cars to the van and drove back to the airport.

**Liberty City**

Carl had now stolen all of the Liberty City cars, while Sweet was hiding. Carl and Fido passed each other on the lift bridge, Carl had tried to steal the van but Fido drove off. Tommy had stole all of the Liberty City cars except for the Triad Van. When he got to Chinatown, there was a gang war between Triads and Mafia guys. Tommy tried to steal a van but the mafia stopped him. He shot the mafia guy and stole the van. The Triads were pissed so they all chased him back to Love Media.

**Love Media**

Well, said Donald, Tommy's team won by 12 hours. But I am trying to decide if 8-ball of Vercetticorp or Sweet of Grove Street will get fired. Both of you in the boardroom now. Well 8-ball stole nothing while Sweet tried to steal a Cartel Cruiser so 8-ball YOUR FIRED!


	3. Episode 3

**The Apprentice Week 3**

**Love Media**

There is only four people left in the game now. Donald's job today was for Tommy and Fido to kill King Courtney and to make the Yardies disappear from the Liberty gang scene. C.J. and Sweet are to kill El Burro and make the Diablos disappear from the gang scene. Carl and Sweet went to Hepburn Heights to kill Donald some filthy Diablos. Tommy and Fido got into the Lobo and drove to Newport.

**Liberty City**

Tommy drove up to Newport, he went up to the parking garage and saw the Yardies and Columbians having a drug deal. Tommy then shot a Columbian and Fido jumped out of the car. Fido pulled out an AK and shot 4 Yardies. The new Columbian leader was shot in the head. King Courtney tried to run but Tommy jumped him. He then tied his nuts to the lobo and drove off until his nuts ripped off from his body and he hit the ground. Tommy then shot him in the head. Thinking they won they drove off, but some Columbians got in from of them and shot at them. Fido threw a Molotov Cocktail and blew up the Cartel Cruiser.

When Carl got to where the Diablos are he shot one of them, then all of there cars started ramming Carl's car. He then shot at one of the cars it blew up causing a chain-reaction which blew up all but one. Carl got run over by the Carl. Sweet then shot the driver. The driver jumped out and hit the ground. Then Sweet shot him one-hundred times. They ran inside Hepburn Heights, when they were on the first floor, there were 10 Diablos Carl threw a grenade and blew them all up. At the top floor, El Burro was waiting. He shot at them, making them jump. Then Carl kicked him to on his balcony. The Diablo leader then hit the ground. Carl then picked him up and threw his fat ass all the way down to the L train depot. The L train then ran over El Burro.

Now both teams have one today's mach.

**Love Media**

Tommy and Carl's team got back to Donald's office, Donald went up to Sweet and said " you did not do good today so sweet YOUR FIRED!"


End file.
